theshiningfandomcom-20200215-history
Rediscovering Lost Scores
Rediscovering Lost Scores was the name of an album released by composed Wendy Carlos. Released in 2005 by a company called East Side Digital, the CD was released in honor of the film's 25th anniversary. The 2 volume collection contains a total of 31-songs from the film, most of which were never released on the official soundtrack. Track listing Volume #1 #Colorado - 1:16 #The Rocky Mountains - 1:47 #Chase Music - 1:13 #Nocturnal Valse Triste - 1:25 #Greetings Ghosties - 2:22 #Horror Show - 1:06 #A Haunted Waltz - 0:43 #Psychic Shout #237 - 1:15 #Danny - 1:30 #Heartbeats And Worry - 2:12 #Subliminal Ballroom - 1:18 #Thought Clusters - 0:58 #A Ghost Piano - 2:02 #Visitors - 2:20 #Dark Winds And Rustles - 1:51 #Bumps In The Night - 3:05 #Setting With Medea - 2:13 #Two Polymoog Improvisations - 1:51 #Fanfare And Drunken "Dies" - 1:35 #Clockworks (Bloody Elevators) - 2:21 #Danny Bells Ascending - 1:21 #Postlude - 1:16 Volume #2 #Shining Title Music - 3:55 #Paraphrase For 'Cello - 3:26 #Where's Jack? - 5:24 #The Overlook - 3:57 #Psychic Scream - 1:29 #Day Of Wrath - 1:08 #Paraphrase For Brass - 1:38 #Title Music "Dies" - 3:47 #Clockworks "Dies" - 2:24 Composers Composed By – Bartok* (tracks: 2-2, 2-3), Liszt* (tracks: 1-38), Ligeti* (tracks: 2-1), Berlioz* (tracks: 1-36), Sibelius* (tracks: 1-37), Penderecki* (tracks: 2-4 to 2-11), Carlos* (tracks: 1-1 to 1-35) Companies Volume #1 Phonographic Copyright (p) – Serendip (2) Copyright © – Serendip (2) Made By – Disque Americ Volume #2 Phonographic Copyright (p) – Serendip (2) Copyright © – Serendip (2) Credits Volume #1 Composed By, Remastered By, Artwork Images Created By, Liner Notes – Wendy Carlos Layout – Diane Waller Producer – Rachel Elkind Volume #2 Layout – Diane Waller Liner Notes, Music By, Remastered By, Artwork Images Created By – Wendy Carlos Producer – Rachel Elkind-Tourre* (tracks: 1 to 9), Wendy Carlos (tracks: 10 to 29) Notes Volume #1 ℗ 1972 - 2005, © 2005 Serendip LLC Volume #2 Remastered by Wendy Carlos with a special thanks to: Ioan Allen and Dolby Labs, Clare Cooper, Manya Zuba, John Romkey, and Mike Burg. 29 Tracks of unheard music ℗ 1972-2005, © 2005 Serendip LLC Hi-D 20-bit Barcode and Other Identifiers Volume #1 Matrix / Runout: DADR 3DXE1<1012>ESD81752 Mastering SID Code: IFPI L483 Mould SID Code: IFPI 81B0 Other (In mould): AD/CA Barcode (Printed): 0 21561 81752 4 Barcode (Scanned): 021561817524 Rights Society: BMI Volume #2 Matrix / Runout: 3EVJ1<1012>ESD81762 DADR Mastering SID Code: IFPI L403 Barcode (Printed): 0 21561 81762 3 Barcode (Scanned): 021561817623 Rights Society: BMI Gallery Volume #1 Rediscovering Lost Scores-v1-1.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v1-2.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v1-3.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v1-4.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v1-5.jpg Volume #2 Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-1.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-2.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-3.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-4.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-5.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-6.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-7.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-8.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-9.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-10.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-11.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-12.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-13.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-14.jpg Rediscovering Lost Scores-v2-15.jpg See also *The Shining Soundtrack *The Shining Complete Motion Picture Score Category:Soundtrack Category:The Shining (film)